cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Blackchaser
Jango Blackchaser was a renowned Jedi Knight for the Grand Army of the Republic, and was apprenticed to Master Ima-Gun Di. Throughout his short life, Jango was to be described as an unknown key person in the Clone Wars. Biography: Jango Blackchaser was found on the Unknown Regions planet known as Zenoma Sekot by Master Di when he only six years old. The master's initial quest had been to look for the Jedi Knight, Vergere, after she disappeared in that sector of space, but Master Di was knocked out and captured by the extragalactic species, the Yuuzhan Vong, after he came in contact with them in Sekot's forests. Unable to use his force powers to full effect against the Vong, they assumed he knew Vergere and wanted him to help with their invasion of the galaxy. Later that month, Jango accidentally wandered into the Vong's organic ships and found Master Di nearly beaten to a pulp in the Vong's bridge after not wanting to comply, but he was still unaware that Vergere was on that very ship. Jango unknowingly sent a force push towards the Vong when he did find Di, and managed to give Di the opening to force pull his lightsaber over and cut his own restraints. One of the Vong rushed towards Jango, ready to kill the boy for what he did, but Master Di got in the middle and killed the Vong. He then scooped Jango in his arm and set out to escape the Vong's ship. After narrowly escaping the planet, the two did not have enough fuel to reach Coruscant through lightspeed and were pursued by the Vong farther into Unknown Space. When they ran out of fuel unknowingly in the space regions of the Chiss Ascendancy, Admiral Ar'alani's fleet came out of lightspeed and drove off the Vong's force, but one of their neural nets his Di's ship, and gave both Di and Jango nasty concussions that bogged their memories of the event seemingly forever. Admiral Ar'alani, assuming the two had died in the attack, let their ship stay there and float away into space. After floating to the areas of the Outer Rim and crash landing on the desert planet of Tatooine, the crash was discoverd by future notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane, who contacted the Jedi that one of their own crash landed on Tatooine. After being thrown into the Clone Wars at the very young age of 15, then Padawan Jango Blackchaser served with Master Di on several skirmishes before his master sacrificed himself on Ryloth to save a village along with dropping them food and medical supplies. Jango was not only enraged that Count Dooku, a former Jedi, was running this campaign of violence across the galaxy, but he wanted revenge for Master Di's death after seeing a holo-recording of his sacrifice. When his close friend Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many Category:Larcon Legion Category:Elite Army Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Weapon Master Category:Duelist Category:Champion Racer Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Deceased Category:Rise of the Empire Era